


Olive Branch

by yeahwrite



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dramatic Irony, E-mail, E-mail Format, Gen, Olive Branch, Only Mary actually features/narrates, Past Child Abuse, Past Regrets, narration, others are either addressed or discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: There's not much precedent for what you're supposed to do, when you see on the news that your little brother is now apparently a cannibalistic monster.So, Mary is just going to have to do what little she possibly can.





	Olive Branch

   - Eddie.

 

It’s me, your sister.

Hello.

I think I’m a bit drunk right now, so you’ll have to forgive me, but I’ve seen the news.

The television, the papers, it’s everywhere, you can’t avoid it.

“Venom”.

I’m not sure if that’s just what the news is just calling you, or if that’s your super-name now, or something like that.

But I do know that they’re saying you’re a criminal. A murderer.

That you’ve killed people, eaten people!

Eddie…I don’t know if it’s true.

I don’t want to think it is.

I don’t think you’d do that.

Nobody in this family isn’t flawed, but flaws are one thing and this a whole other level.

The news saying that my own baby brother is doing all those horrible things?

You wouldn’t. You couldn’t. At least not all of it. You yourself have said how the tabloids embellish!

Eddie, please, we need to talk. I need to hear what’s going on from you yourself.

Your word.

Nobody else’s.

Brock to Brock.

You don’t even have to see me, I wouldn’t blame you, but please at least reply.

I want to say I am so, so sorry for what I’ve done to you before.

I know I was a terrible sister.

I know it.

And I can’t ever make up for that.

I left you.

I left you alone with Carl, while I made my bid to freedom at college.  

Off to my new life, while I left you alone in the house of an abusive monster, just, so I wouldn’t have to be tormented by him anymore.

Me, your big sister who is supposed to protect you.

But I never did.

I tormented you over mom as a kid and then I was gone.

I might have kept in contact and I know you said that was fine, but you would, and I didn’t even visit.

It was always phone calls or e-mails from me.

I was busy, I was doing this, I was doing that, it would mean I had to see dad, excuse after excuse after excuse.

Because I’m selfish.

That’s the truth.

I won’t deny that, I’ve tried to, I know I have, maybe that’s why you…

…I take accountability now for what I did.

And I did wrong.

And I don’t want you to forgive me for that.

I don’t deserve it.

But I do want you to come home.

Please!

You know my address, even if you’ve not been yet.

I could even meet you in a park and show you the way.

Just please come back.

I’m sorry.

I want to help, I want to listen.

Just come home.

Jess is okay with it and we think we have a sleeping bag somewhere in the apartment we can put on a couch for you! If not, we’ll buy one. It would be fine.

And we won’t call the police. Nobody would know. You can trust us.

I won’t let you down.

Not this time.

Not again.

Never again.

And if…if some of the tabloid are right, we can go to a confession. To a priest.

Have God forgive you.

I’m already praying to God for you to be okay.

Please, be okay.

Please.

Please be okay and please answer me.

I want to help.

I want to be the good big sister I was supposed to be years ago.

You just have to let me.

 

   - Mary

 

 

* * *

 

 

<<Error>>

 

<<Error>>

 

<<Message not received>>

 

<<Invalid E-Mail>>

 

<<Try again?>>

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that after he becomes a known supervillain with the symbiote, his e-mail was probably shut down.
> 
> So attempts to contact Eddie would have been fruitless.
> 
> Also: that character Jess is from a fic by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus where people have a good day! She's used here with permission.


End file.
